


Tears Don't Fall

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Naruto
Genre: AMV, F/M, beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music video] "Would she hear me if I called her name? Would she hold me if she knew my shame?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears Don't Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Tears Don't Fall by Bullet for my valentine


End file.
